Unite the Two Angels: Timeline Zero
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: Right after the Ojamajos' conversation with Madoka and Homura at their school's rooftop, the black haired girl tried to know more about everything, and when a redhead asked her reason to be a Puella Magi, she revealed a huge secret…
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Puella Magi Madoka Magica © Magica Quartet, 2011. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

Author's Note: This is the alternate version of the original 'Unite the Two Angels', where Kyuubey successfully did his plan to make the Puella Magi killed the Fighter Witches. We also can assume this as the prequel of the mentioned fic, because the story of this fic is about Homura's reason to become a Puella Magi. That's why, I named this fic as 'Timeline Zero'.

* * *

**Unite the Two Angels: Timeline Zero**

**.**

**Prologue**

* * *

_"Well, now we understand about your reason, but__…__ I just still don't understand about what you said before this. You said that… the witches' attack there is so different with their attack here. What does it mean? Can you describe it?"_

_'I must do something to save you, Doremi-mama.'_

_"I know it. At least, four of us can go to school together again."_

_"Sounds not bad for me, but how can those Puella Magi agree to kill us?"_

_"No, we don't need it. I'll call you all whenever Majokai need your help."_

_'Maybe we can share some snacks someday…'_

_"Well, at least, that's what I see there. I think we should beware of them."_

_'The real miracle won't ever lost its shine because of any __reason__…'_

_"At least, you didn't meet someone who pretends to know everything. She even thought that we had already killed Gertrud."_

_'Then, since today, they tried to withdraw themselves from us… Now, how can I and the others tell them the truth…'_

_"Mami-san… was killed, and that's because of you five, you bad witches!"_

_"Well, we did want to help, but didn't you see that she tied me far away from the center of the barrier? She refused our help."_

_"We fail to protect one of them…"_

_"I know it, Doremi-chan, but we don't need to feel sorry. We don't need to blame ourselves because it was her who didn't want to get help from us."_

_"They're Madoka-chan and Sayaka-chan! Ai-chan, we should help them."_

_"I don't think so, Doremi-chan. It's better if we avoid them and let them do what they want."_

_"Do you understand now? I'm not your enemy."_

_"No. Witches are our enemies, and so are their apprentices. We need to kill you!"_

_"They're… How can they brutally killed Doremi-chan like that?!"_

_"Sayaka-chan, Kyoko-chan, should we kill her like that? She didn't kill Mami-san…"_

_"But she let her boss killed Mami-san! How can you ignore that fact, Madoka-chan?"_

_"Now, they'll kill each other until all of those stupid witches are killed, then Walpurgisnacht will come and help me to do my evil plan."_

_"Alright, we don't have choice but to kill three of them for Doremi-chan's sake. If they can be that cruel, we should be more cruel than them."_

_"Let me show you who's the winner between us, evil witches."_

_"All of my mothers were killed… No!"_

_"If only I can save them here, I won't ever be lonely like this."_

_"Then, do you want to make a contract with me?"_

.

"Homura-chan?"

"Eh?" I blinked my eyes as I realized that someone called me, "Why do you call me, Doremi-chan?"

All of us were at Doremi's house, right after we found out the truth about our Soul Gems. Kyuubey wasn't happy to see us fight the Magi Monster with Doremi and her best friends, so he tried to take our Soul Gems away from us.* Fortunately, Doremi and her best friends could get those gems back from him, but we were still shocked to find out that we were no longer humans. Sayaka even stated that we were just like zombies.

"Don't you want to share your reason to be a Puella Magi?" Doremi reminded, "We want to know all of your wishes."

"Oh, that…" now I just remembered that she did ask me and the others, and all of them were waiting for my answer, "I think my reason is a bit odd though…"

"It's okay. We just want to know about it," the redhead tried to persuade me, "Then, what's your reason?"

"Well, actually… I became a Puella Magi in the timeline where Kyuubey successfully did his evil plan to make all of you kill each other…" I explained.

"Hey, so actually, you're a… time traveler?" Aiko concluded, "But how did you know about Kyuubey's success to have you… no, to have Madoka-chan and the others killed us? You weren't a Puella Magi in that timeline, right?"

"Yeah, right after our conversation at the school rooftop about the witches, I tried to find out the truth about the previous timeline, then I found out that Charlotte killed Mami-san in her barrier and no one could help her," I added, "I also found out that Kyuubey also trapped Doremi-chan in Albertine's barrier like today, but… in that timeline, Madoka-chan, Sayaka-chan and Kyoko-chan killed her."

"Really? They killed me?" asked Doremi in disbelief, "That's awful. Fortunately, you could reset the timeline."

"Anyways, I think we should know about this timeline that you mention, Homura-chan," added Aiko, "Can you show us everything which happened in that timeline?"

"Of course, I can," I didn't waste my time to summon a large screen and used it to show everything happened in the mentioned timeline to them, "Let's see all of those together."

* * *

*: This scene took place in the original 'Unite the Two Angels' chapter 9


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Puella Magi Madoka Magica © Magica Quartet, 2011. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

Author's Note: As usual, I publish the first chapter along with the prologue. The italic ones is the moments which happened in timeline zero, which is written from normal POV, while the normal ones is the hidden scene from the original 'Unite the Two Angels' chapter 9 when Homura shown the moments in timeline zero, which is written from Homura's POV.

* * *

**Unite the Two Angels: Timeline Zero**

**.**

**Chapter 1 - The Beginning**

* * *

The screen shown something similar with what happened with us several days ago, when Kyuubey tried to persuade us, but of course, we wouldn't ever find myself on the screen since I wasn't a Puella Magi in that timeline.

Aside from myself, the scene was quite similar. Kyoko asked Kyuubey about his reason to get them moved to Misora while she was eating her favorite snacks. Sayaka then also asked the white creature to explain his information about their would be enemies.

"Wow, he's really a wolf in a sheep's fur," commented Aiko, "No one can believe that he actually was lying to you all. I should admit that his performance is a bit convincing."

"You're right, Ai-chan," Doremi added, "It's hard to realize that he was lying, and our battle with Albertine this morning is a proof that he even could lie to me."

"Fortunately, we could find you easily today, so his trap wasn't really effective," Onpu sighed in relief, "but I should admit that he's a good actor."

"Well, that's him," I replied as we kept seeing the screen, which shown Sayaka who persuaded Madoka to move to Misora.

"By the way, Madoka-chan, Sayaka-chan, are both of you childhood friends?" asked Hazuki, "It seemed like both of you know each other so well."

"Yeah, we're childhood friends," Madoka nodded, "You must be comparing our relationship with you and Doremi-chan, right?"

Hazuki smiled, "Maybe you're right."

"How ironic. What happened with us a few days ago was just like what we see here now, we wanted to try persuading you all to become a Puella Magi, while in fact, it's better if all of you can humanize us someday…" Sayaka sighed, "How stupid we are…"

"Oh, come on, Sayaka-chan. You all aren't stupid. It's Kyuubey who were too convincing…"

"Probably, but he could do that because he's much smarter than us," Sayaka cut what Aiko said, "Even in that timeline which we see now, he successfully made us killed each other."

"Don't say that, Sayaka-chan," said Doremi, "In that timeline, maybe we didn't have chance to save Mami-san from Charlotte. Maybe… some of you also killed me there, then the rest of you killed each other, but at least, now we have a chance to fix it. We get a chance to correct all of our mistakes there."

"You're right," Sayaka finally smiled, "Fortunately, we revealed the truth before we had chance to kill anyone of you."

All of us then shifted our attention to the screen again, which now shown to us the moment when Madoka, Sayaka, Kyoko and Mami were going to walk into a bus and I let go of them with my old performance.

**.O.**

_"Take care of yourself, Madoka-chan," said Homura as Madoka started to walk into the bus which would bring her and the other Puella Magi to the train station, "Don't forget to come back here on your school vacation."_

_"Of course, Homura-chan," replied Madoka with a smile, "I live there from now on, but we'll be friends forever. I'll be missing you there for sure."_

_"Should you move there when I just come back to school?" asked Kyousuke to Sayaka. He walked to the bus stop with a help from his walking stick, "Don't you want to talk about music with me?"_

_"Sorry, Kyousuke-kun. I wanted to, but I can't. There's something that I should do in Misora," Sayaka apologized, "but I promise that I'll see your recital someday."_

_"Alright. I'm waiting for your presence," Kyousuke smiled, "You're the only one who always support me until I started to recover. You're also the only one who convince me that miracle is real, so I'm really grateful to have you as my best friend."_

_"Well, that's what friends are for, I guess…" Sayaka's cheeks blushed, "However, we should support each other."_

_Right after the four girls walked into the bus, the door closed, and the bus departed, brought them to the train station._

_"I hope we don't need to kill them…" mumbled Madoka softly, "It's just a bad idea, after all."_

_"Actually, it's up to themselves," replied Mami, "If we can convince them to do the right thing, we don't need to kill them."_

_"I hope so," Madoka sighed, "It's okay for us to kill some witches, but… their apprentices…"_

_"It's easy. If you don't want to kill them but in fact we should kill them, then just give them some poisonous foods," Kyoko immediately replied, "It's just that simple, right?"_

_"Nonsense," Mami quickly rejected Kyoko's idea, "I'm just afraid if we did it there but then you were the one who ate the foods."_

_Madoka and Sayaka giggled, while Kyoko protested, "Hey, I won't ever eat it!"_

_"Well, you can say that, but I'm not really sure," teased Mami, "You always eat any foods in front of you, so it's still possible for you to eat the poisonous foods that we prepared if we did your plan."_

_"Huh, up to you, Mami-san," Kyoko finally sighed, "I just want to make a suggestion."_

_"Anyways, your suggestion makes me relax now," Madoka smiled, "Thanks, Kyoko-chan."_

_"You're welcome," Kyoko smiled back._


	3. Chapter 2: The Misunderstanding

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Puella Magi Madoka Magica © Magica Quartet, 2011. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

Author's Note: This fic probably isn't as long as the original ones, as this fic just shown the differences between the moments that happened in the timeline zero and the ones that happened in the original.

* * *

**Unite the Two Angels: Timeline Zero**

**.**

**Chapter 2 - The Misunderstanding Between the Girls**

* * *

_In a classroom at Misora High School…_

_Some of the new students walked in, as their teacher commanded them to wait there until the Entrance Ceremony began in an hour. Suddenly, a redhead shouted as she met another redhead, who was already there with two of her friends. They then talked for a bit, along with the first redhead's best friends who walked into the class with her._

_Apparently, they were Doremi, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko, Madoka, Kyoko and Sayaka, and the one who shouted was Doremi. She shouted when she noticed that she had ever met Kyoko in a convenience store yesterday.*_

_As it was the first meeting for the rest of them, all of them introduced themselves._

_"So, you three move here from Mitakihara, huh?" asked Aiko, "Don't you three feel lonely that all of you move here without your family?"_

_"Nope, we're okay here," replied Sayaka, "Moreover, we move here with someone whom we assume as our own older sister, and she also will be a new student here, at the second grade. She's also the one who pays our apartment's rental fee."_

_"Really? That's great!" praised Momoko, "She sounds cool. What's her name?"_

_"Tomoe Mami," answered Kyoko, "You four can't meet her here today, but of course, she'll be here tomorrow."_

_"Oh, alright then. At least, we can meet her tomorrow."_

_Just then, they could hear an announcement from the teachers that the Entrance Ceremony would begin soon, so they should leave the classroom right now._

**.O.**

_Later, in an old building…_

_A Magi Monster, whom the Puella Magi knew as a witch, trapped Doremi, Aiko, Onpu and Momoko inside her barrier. Luckily, as the Queen of the Witch World already gave them new power, they could manage to beat her, transformed her back into her normal form who apparently was a human. She was a green haired girl with a rose-shaped hairpin. Beside her lifeless body, there was also a black object which known as the Grief Seed of the Magi Monster named Gertrud._

_Momoko remembered that Jou-sama instructed them to purify any Magi Monster's soul that they beat, which was trapped inside the Grief Seed, so she took the Grief Seed and purified it, but right after the soul was purified and the Grief Seed disappeared, someone walked to them._

_"What will you do with your victim?" asked the newcomer who looked a year older than them, "All of you killed her, right?"_

_"Ah, we don't kill her, and…"_

_"Shut up!" she cut what Momoko said, then summon some guns and tried to shot the four younger girls, "If you can kill her, then I should kill you four!"_

_Doremi, Aiko, Onpu and Momoko quickly ran out from the old building without the lifeless body, left it with the older girl who failed to shoot them._

_"I know it. They're just some irresponsible witch apprentices," said her to herself, who then shifted her attention to the lifeless body, "Now what should I do to their victim…"_

_Suddenly, a yellow flower-shaped gem on her hair accessory was shining brightly in a few seconds, made the body disappeared and canceled what Momoko did earlier as the Grief Seed reappeared._

_"Now what happened here? Their victim was gone but then I get this," she was confused, "Did they hide this Grief Seed inside their victim's body?"_

_The Senior Puella Magi named Mami finally sighed, then started to walk home, "Whatever. Fortunately, I get this Grief Seed to purify my Soul Gem."_

**.O.**

"Hey, so a Soul Gem could undo the soul purifying…" concluded Momoko right after we saw what happened with Mami and Gertrud in the previous timeline, "Fortunately, we had chance to fix it here. We could manage to bring Gertrud's body away from there, so her soul was permanently pure."

"Well, now I really understand about my mistake," Mami added, "I'm so sorry that I thought you four killed her, while in fact… you four just helped her."

"It's okay, Mami-san. We've already talked about it, right?" Momoko assured, "You didn't know about the truth back then, so… you don't need to feel sorry."

"Now I just wonder about what happened next…" said Madoka, "However, the moments happened in the previous timeline weren't always similar to what happened here, right?"

"Even so, I'm just surprised that even in that timeline, I and Kyoko-chan had our first meeting when we were shopping," Doremi smiled, "Even we also met at the snack counter."

"The different part is that we didn't need to compete just for a box of snack in the previous timeline," Kyoko smirked, "We just bumped at each other when we wanted to take the snack for ourselves… Now I believe that you're a clumsy girl."

"Hey, Kyoko-chan, what do you mean with that?" Doremi protested, made me and the others laughed.

"Then, Homura-chan, did I and the others go to the Witch World and got an attack from Suleika in that timeline?" asked Hazuki, "Do you know about that?"

"Hmm… I've ever seen all of the moments, but… I don't think there was a Magi Monster named Suleika in the previous timeline," I tried to remember, "Maybe we just need to keep watching all of those moments here."

Just then, the screen shown us a different scene…

* * *

*: In timeline zero, Doremi also met Kyoko at the first time while she was shopping, but the meeting itself was so different (see the last part).


	4. Chapter 3: The First Victim

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Puella Magi Madoka Magica © Magica Quartet, 2011. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

* * *

**Unite the Two Angels: Timeline Zero**

**.**

**Chapter 3 - The Confusion and the First Victim**

* * *

_At night, in an apartment…_

_Mami told Madoka, Sayaka and Kyoko about her first encounter with the fighter witches._

_"So, there are four witch apprentices here, right?" Sayaka concluded, "Then you met four of them in a witch's barrier moments ago__…"_

_"Well, I'm not sure if I've already met all of them, though__…" added Mami, "Anyways, I met four of them. A blonde, a redhead, a dark blue haired girl and a purple haired girl, and all of them look the same age as you three."_

_"Wait a minute! They sound like our new classmates__…" exclaimed Kyoko as she noticed the characteristic features that Mami mentioned, "There are four best friends in our class, and their hair are__… just like those four witch apprentices that you met! Mami-san, could it be__…"_

_"I can't believe that! Kyoko-chan, how can you say that? They're kind to us, so I can't believe that they could__… kill someone like the four that Mami-san mentions," said Madoka in disbelief, "and I don't think that I'll be able to fight them if they're really those four witch apprentices__… They're seem too kind."_

_"Then, we just need to wait for their next attack," finally, Mami decided, "but for now, I just can warn you all to be vigilant. If you suspect your classmates, then don't be too near with them. Just stay away from them. Do you understand?"_

_Sayaka and Kyoko nodded, but Madoka just sighed and mumbled, "Should we do that to our own classmates?"_

_"Don't worry. We'll stay away from them just until everything is clear, and once we know about the truth, We won't ever avoid them again, if they aren't the four witch apprentices that Mami-san talks about," Sayaka assured, "We just need to be sure that everything will be okay."_

_"Oh, alright then__…" finally Madoka said, even though her face still looked unconvinced, "If all of you think that it's better for us to do that, I don't have choice but to agree with you all."_

**.O.**

_On the next day, at the school__…_

_Unfortunately, while the Puella Magi were walking into the school gate, they met Doremi, Aiko, Onpu and Momoko. Reflex, Mami shouted, "I know it! So you four are also studied here, you bad witches!"_

_"Eh, really?" replied Madoka in disbelief, "But Mami-san__…"_

_"We don't need to talk about it anymore," cut Mami, "I'll try asking the principal to re-arrange your class, so they can't influence you three."_

_Realizing the truth, the four fighter witches held a meeting at the school rooftop, right after the four Puella Magi left them at the corridor._

_"So, now we know that the remaining Puella Magi are none other than Madoka-chan, Sayaka-chan and Kyoko-chan," Momoko started, "Then, what should we do now? How can we explain the truth to them?"_

_"I don't know," Doremi sighed, "I never think that their 'Mami-san' is that Puella Magi who tried to kill us yesterday__… How can we prevent that tragedy now?"_

_"Tragedy?" asked Momoko, didn't understand, "Doremi-chan, what do you mean with that?"_

_"Well, actually__… right after Jou-sama gave us our fighter witches' power, I had another conversation with her," Doremi started to explain, "I was so curious about the important person for the witch world that Jou-sama talked about with us back then, so I asked her about that person, and__… she said that the important person is__… myself."_

_"You don't lie about this, right?" asked Aiko in disbelief. She gazed at Doremi, "Well, I know that you act like our leader all this time, but__…"_

_"I'm totally serious here, Ai-chan. Do you think that I'll lie to all of you about this?" cut the redhead, "Jou-sama said that there was a tragedy between a twins, where the older one who was a Puella Magi killed the younger one as she was a witch apprentice."_

_Doremi then explained further about the ancient tragedy, and how the Queen of the Witch World wanted to prevent the similar things to happen._

_"I see," said Onpu, "but what should we do now? All of them are avoiding us."_

_The four fighter witches sighed, didn't know what to do to solve their problem with the Puella Magi._

**.O.**

_Later, at the hospital__…_

_"Huh, if only I didn't have any job after school, I could go there with you and the others__…" complained Onpu as she talked with Hazuki by phone while walking to the hospital, "Anyways, how about Shiori-chan? Is she okay now? Well, I just want to make sure that I still can visit her now."_

_Suddenly, the place around her started to change. She said, "Wait, I think I'll arrive there later. A barrier appears in front of me. Just say to the others that I'll be there as soon as possible. See you."_

_Onpu closed her phone and quickly transformed, looked for the Magi Monster. Not so long after that, the four Puella Magi entered the barrier and stood up behind her._

_'That's Onpu-chan!' Madoka thought._

_Noticing Onpu's presence, Mami immediately transformed and attacked her, tied the fighter witch with her ribbon._

_"Mami-san, listen to me," said Onpu as she tried to explain the truth, "Kyuubey is a liar. He manipulates you all."_

_"Nice acting from you, but we don't need that," replied Mami coldly, "We'll be back here right after we defeat your boss."_

_"But Charlotte isn't my boss. She used to be a Puella Magi like you all!" stated Onpu while the Puella Magi ignored her and walked further into the barrier, "All of you, listen to me!"_

_"Mami-san, can you hear that? She said that the witch used to be a Puella Magi," Madoka tried to persuade Mami and the others to hear Onpu's explanation before they went further, "We should let her explain it."_

_"She doesn't need to explain anything. It's so clear that the witches and the Puella Magi are different, so she definitely wants to lie to us," refused Mami, "Now let's we searching for the witch and defeat her, so we can take her Grief Seed to purify our Soul Gems."_

_"But how about Onpu-chan?"_

_"We'll finish her later."_

_"Mami-san!"_

_"Don't force me!" shouted Mami, "I know that those witch apprentices are dangerous, so we should finish them off. Now you just need to shut up and listen to me!"_

_Sayaka and Kyoko sighed, didn't know what to do to make the situation better._

_As they finally reached the center of the barrier, Mami attacked the Magi Monster of that barrier and its minions, Charlotte and Pyotr. As the result, Mami could manage to defeated all of the Pyotr, but when she tried to attack Charlotte, the said Magi Monster successfully tricked her and cut her head off with its teeth, ate the head and broke the Soul Gem before chased the fallen body and finished it off._

_Meanwhile, Doremi and the others found Onpu as they walked into the barrier, but right when they wanted to try to cut the ribbon which tied the purple fighter witch, the ribbon itself was disappeared._

_They didn't waste their time to run to the center of the barrier, but it was too late. Charlotte already killed Mami and ate her whole body as the other Puella Magi just could stare at it in shock._

_Onpu then quickly approached Charlotte and fought her, and finally had a chance to threw her Glassy Bomb into the Magi Monster's mouth, defeated her. Surprisingly, she couldn't find Charlotte's original form, and when she wanted to take Charlotte's Grief Seed, Sayaka took over the black object and commanded her to leave._

_"You did it just to manipulate us, right?" said Sayaka coldly, "You five just don't care about Mami-san."_

_"Well, we wanted to help you all, but__…"_

_"Just go away or else I'll kill you now!" shouted Sayaka, cut what Doremi said, "We'll let you go now, because you defeat this witch, but we'll kill you next time."_


	5. Chapter 4: The Awkward Encounter

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Puella Magi Madoka Magica © Magica Quartet, 2011. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

* * *

**Unite the Two Angels: Timeline Zero**

**.**

**Chapter 4 - The Awkward Encounter**

* * *

I sighed in relief right after we watched the previous timeline version of Charlotte's appearance.

"Wow…" commented Mami in disbelief. She turned her attention to me, Onpu and Momoko, "Fortunately, we met Charlotte in different way in this timeline, so you three can save me from her."

"That was just terrible," added Sayaka in shock, "Strangely, even though we saw Mami-san tied Onpu-chan in that timeline, I still blamed you all for her death."

"So far, that timeline was just awful," Doremi opined as she frowned, "Now I wonder if I'll be ready to see the worst thing from that timeline…"

"Are you referring to your own death there, Doremi-chan?" asked Madoka. The redhead nodded.

"Well, I know that the previous timeline was just terrible so far, but honestly, I'm still curious," Momoko admitted, "I still want to see more."

All of us then turned our attention back to the screen, where we could see Madoka, Sayaka and Kyoko reported about Mami's death in the previous timeline to the police. They lied that Mami had drowned into a deep river at the forest while they were having a picnic there and they couldn't find her body.

"Did the police just believe that?" asked Doremi curiously, "Wouldn't they go to the forest and observed the area near the river? It's just ridiculous that the police didn't even bother to do a short investigation."

"Hmm, probably they did it, but it will be long if we see the investigation process here," I replied, "I think it's better for us to see the changes at school on the next day."

Just then, the scene changed again. This time, we saw the moment in our class on the day after Mami's death. The seat arrangement was completely changed.

**.O.**

_"Don't you think that it's just too much? I think we don't need to ask our homeroom teacher to change the seat arrangement like this," asked Madoka to Sayaka and Kyoko as they walked to their new seat, "About yesterday, we could see that they didn't…"_

_"Madoka, don't talk about those witch apprentices anymore! I just want to make sure that they don't have chance to kill anyone of us," Sayaka hissed, "Our seat should be this far from theirs."_

_"How many times that I should remind you, Sayaka-chan? They didn't kill Mami-san. It was Charlotte who killed her yesterday."_

_"I don't care. Charlotte was a witch. She had her minions who could help Onpu-chan to escape from Mami-san's ribbon whenever she wants to."_

_"But they…"_

_"Excuse me, are you a witch apprentice or a Puella Magi?" asked Sayaka as she glared at her childhood friend, "Madoka, they let Charlotte to kill Mami-san!"_

_"No, we didn't!" suddenly, Doremi walked to their seat with the other three fighter witches who also studied there, "We tried to help you all, but we can't. We should visit Shiori-chan at the hospital before we could reach the barrier and met Onpu-chan there."_

_"You lie!" shouted Kyoko, "All of you just make an excuse."_

_"Enough!" Onpu shouted back, "Let's just talk about it at the rooftop! I think we should tell you three some important things."_

_"Okay, we're in. Let's we go upstairs," Sayaka finally said, "but don't you even try to attack us there."_

_"We won't," Momoko assured, "We never want to do anything bad with you all."_

_The seven girls walked out from their class, then walked upstairs to the rooftop._

_"So, actually__…"_

_"Mami-san… was killed, and that's because of you five, you bad witches!" Sayaka immediately said, cut what Doremi wanted to say. She didn't care that they actually were there to listen the explanation from the redhead and her fellow fighter witches._

_"Well, we did want to help, but didn't you see that she tied me far away from the center of the barrier? She refused our help," replied Onpu, "Why don't you understand?"_

_"Because Charlotte was a witch and you four are witch apprentices," Kyoko simply said, "I'm sorry, but I think it's reasonable for us to blame all of you regarding Mami-san's death."_

_"Wha- Madoka-chan, Sayaka-chan, Kyoko-chan, wait! We haven't finished yet. We even haven't reach the main topic yet."_

_"Nah, we don't need to hear your further explanation," Sayaka cut what Aiko said, "Now I don't care if you want to talk about important things or whatever. We just want to go back into the class because the first subject will start soon."_

_Just then, the bell rang. Madoka, Sayaka and Kyoko didn't waste their time to make their way back to the class._

**.O.**

_Later, after school…_

_Doremi and Aiko went home together without Onpu and Momoko. On the way home, they talked about the recent situation._

_"So Onpu-chan and Momo-chan can't go home together with us today__…" stated Aiko before she noticed that Doremi was unusually down. The athletic girl then asked her best friend, "Doremi-chan, why are you so sad? We usually talk about happy things on the way home."_

_Aiko thought for a few minutes before she guessed, "Don't say to me that you still think about those Puella Magi__…"_

_"Well, how can I not think about them? Moreover__…"__ Doremi sighed before she continued her words, "We fail to protect one of them…"_

_"I know it, Doremi-chan, but we don't need to feel sorry. We don't need to blame ourselves because it was her who didn't want to get help from us."_

_"But Ai-chan, Mami-san could do that because she still didn't know the truth," the redhead sighed again, "If only we could have chance to tell them all about anything__…"_

_"Well, that's her own fault. We did want to explain it to her, but she just didn't care, just like what Sayaka-chan and her friends did this morning. They ignore us," Aiko shrugged, "I think we don't have choice but to avoid them."_

_"Should we really avoid them like this? Is it better if we keep trying to tell them the truth?" asked Doremi._

_"But how? You could see that we tried to tell them this morning but then that Sayaka-chan blamed us about what happened with Mami-san," Aiko crossed her arms, "How can we tell them the truth if they even don't give us any chance to explain it?"_

_"Uh__…" Doremi thought for a few minutes before she sighed for the third time and said softly as she bowed her head, "I don't know__…"_

_Suddenly, Aiko noticed that there were some people in front of them who walked together awkwardly to an old factory._

_"Doremi-chan, look at those people!" she commanded, then noticed something else from the people's neck, "All of them have a mark at their neck!"_

_"A Magi Monster influenced them!" Doremi concluded, "Ai-chan, let's we save them!"_

_Aiko nodded, then both of them followed the influenced people to the old factory and removed the influence from them, then transformed right after they commanded those people to go home to their own house._

_"Wait, is it better if we transform right after we find the barrier?" asked Doremi uncertainly, "Ai-chan, should we transform before we can find the Magi Monster's barrier?"_

_"At least, it's better than if we could find the barrier first but then the minions of the Magi Monster attacked us even before we had chance to transform," replied Aiko, "However, I don't want to die inside a Magi Monster's barrier."_

_"Ai-chan, don't talk about death anymore__…"_

_"I know, I know. We won't ever talk about it anymore," Aiko waved her hands before turned her attention to a door beside her, "Anyways, I think we can find the barrier behind this door."_

_"Alright then, let's we walk in."_

_As they opened the door and walked in, some monochrome creatures attacked them, but they could manage to defeat those creatures as they had already transformed. When all of those creatures disappeared, they found the barrier and entered it._

_Inside the barrier, they kept fighting the same monochrome creatures that they found there, but right when they met the Magi Monster of that barrier, they could hear Madoka and Sayaka's voice from the opening of the barrier. Apparently, they could find the barrier, and sooner or later, the two Puella Magi would meet Doremi and Aiko there._

_Realizing the situation, Aiko immediately brought Doremi to escape from the barrier._

_"Ai-chan, can you hear that?" asked Doremi while Aiko was still running and pulling her over, "They're Madoka-chan and Sayaka-chan! Ai-chan, we should help them."_

_"I don't think so, Doremi-chan. It's better if we avoid them and let them do what they want."_

_"But how about Kirsten?"_

_"Just leave it to them!" shouted Aiko, "Do you want them to blame us again if something bad happens here?!"_

_"Well__…" Doremi thought about what Aiko said, then reluctantly replied, "Okay, let's we go home. Just leave Kirsten to Madoka-chan and Sayaka-chan."_

_"That's right," Aiko smiled, "I know that you think about our relationship with them, but for now, let's just let them do what they want. We still have time to think about it carefully, so that we can approach them without any misunderstanding between us."_

_"I hope so," the redhead sighed for the last time, "Somehow, I have a feeling that **I** don't have enough time to tell them."_

_"We'll see," said Aiko as they could manage to run out from the barrier easily without any interruption, "For now, we just need to believe that everything will be alright."_

_Finally, Doremi and Aiko continued their way to home while Sayaka was fighting Kirsten and getting her Grief Seed with Madoka._


	6. Chapter 5: Kyuubey's Trap

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Puella Magi Madoka Magica © Magica Quartet, 2011. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

* * *

**Unite the Two Angels: Timeline Zero**

**.**

**Chapter 5 - Kyuubey's Trap: Doremi's Death**

* * *

"Kirsten, huh…" Aiko mumbled as she remembered about the same Magi Monster whom she fought with Doremi, Madoka and Sayaka just a few days ago, "I just can't believe that I could think about it in the previous timeline, that it was better for me and Doremi-chan to let Madoka-chan and Sayaka-chan had their own battle with Kirsten."

"Alright then, if we already see Kirsten's attack in the previous timeline, that means… we'll see Albertine there soon," Doremi concluded as the chronology of the previous timeline was still similar with what happened in the recent timeline so far. She then turned her attention to me and added, "Homura-chan, you said that… I was killed in that timeline, right?"

"Well, yeah… that was what happened there," I replied, "So, are you ready to see your own death there?"

"Uh, I'm not really sure, but…" she seemed so nervous as she continued her words while biting her lip, "Anyway, I just want to know everything which happened there, but I…"

"I think it's better for you to take a break, if you're still not sure that you're ready or not to see that moment," I suggested, "We also can decide to see it on the other day, if apparently you aren't ready to see it."

"Ah, it's okay for us to see it today, Homura-chan," the redhead immediately waved her hands, then started to walk to her bedroom's door, "I think I just need to drink something right now, so I can be relax."

"Do you want to take some beverage for us?" asked Madoka, "Doremi-chan, can I help you?"

"Oh, sure, Madoka-chan. I think we still have some cans of cola in the refrigerator for us," she opened the door, "Let's we bring them here so that we can drink it together."

As both of them walked out from the room and closed the door, the large screen shown something else.

"Wait a minute. Should we see Doremi-chan's date with Kotake here?" Aiko frowned, "Is it that important for us to know about this?"

"Well, at least we can see that Kotake-kun noticed the change of the seat arrangement. He even asked Doremi-chan if she knew the reason of the change," replied Sayaka as she paid her attention to the scene, "What a care boyfriend!"

"I think I agree with you, Sayaka-chan," Hazuki giggled, "Kotake-kun is just like that."

"Even so, now I just wonder about his reaction when he knew about his girlfriend's death…" said Kyoko, "Would he be so sad or…"

"Kotake-kun must be really sad," added Momoko, "Plus, if he knew that someone killed Doremi-chan, he definitely would try to find out the killer."

"I see. It's good to have a lover beside you, right?" concluded Mami, "Rather than be alone…"

"Oh, Mami-san, come on…"

"Hey, do we miss something important?" asked Madoka as she came back into the room with Doremi. They brought ten cans of Oy! Cola and gave each of us a can.

"Well, I don't know if Doremi-chan will allow us to see this or not…" Sayaka giggled, "Suddenly, the large screen is filled with love."

"What do you mean with that, Sayaka-chan?" Doremi frowned, but when she looked at the scene on the mentioned screen, her cheeks blushed, "Usou, why should we see that?"

"Anyways, just sit down and watch this while enjoying your drink, okay?" replied Aiko, "Honestly, I also felt odd to see this scene at first, but… maybe we can find something interesting here."

"If you say so…" both Doremi and Madoka sat down, then we continued to see the scene.

**.O.**

_"So all of them blamed at you and your best friends for what happened with their friend…" concluded Kotake right after he listened to Doremi's explanation about the seat arrangement in their classroom, "and that's why, they don't want to sit near you four."_

_"Well, we warned her about the forest, but… Mami-san just didn't want to listen. She didn't care about our warning," Doremi sighed, "Now it becomes so complicated."_

_"Don't worry. Everything will be alright. I think sooner or later, they'll find out that you four aren't some bad people," Kotake assured, "However, it isn't a serious thing, right?"_

_"…"_

_"Hey, how can you be so sad in our date? It's as if this would be our last date," he tapped her shoulders, "It's Kaname and her friends who have a problem with you, not me."_

_"I know, but… I just wonder," said the redhead, "How if someday, this problem separated us apart…"_

_"How can you say that? It isn't a problem between us," Kotake frowned, "We don't have any problem here. That's why we still have a date today."_

_'You just don't understand, Kotake. How if someday, they had chance to kill me?' Doremi thought, 'Oh well, it couldn't help. I just can't tell you the actual problem, because I still should hide it from everyone… including you, Kotake.'_

_"Doremi, what are you thinking about?" asked Kotake, "Don't be strange like this. You make me worry."_

_"Well, sorry about that," she smiled weakly, "Now let's we talk about our plan for today."_

_They finally went to the amusement park and rode some rides there before took their lunch together and went to the cinema to watch a movie._

_'Somehow, I think I should enjoy all of these moments to the fullest today, because I don't know if I still have time to have a moment like this again later…'_

_Without they knew, the sun started to set. Kotake took Doremi home, and somehow, just when he started to walk to his own home, Doremi hugged him so tight._

_"I love you," she whispered, "and I want you to remember that."_

_"Of course, Doremi. You don't need to say that. I know that you love me as much as I love you," Kotake gave a quick kiss on her lips before broke her hug, "Alright then, I go home now. Just call me if you want to have another date tomorrow."_

_"Okay," replied Doremi who somehow could feel that something bad would happen tomorrow, "See you later, Kotake."_

_The redhead then walked into her house._

**.O.**

_On the next day, in the morning…_

_Kyuubey entered Doremi's bedroom from the window at the roof, met the redhead and told her that a barrier appeared under a bridge near the river. He also suggested her to go to the barrier alone, as he persuaded her that she was the only one who could defeat the Magi Monster._

_Doremi wasn't sure with what Kyuubey said at first, but then she went to the mentioned place and fought the Magi Monster by herself. Right when she fought Albertine alone there, Madoka, Sayaka and Kyoko entered the barrier._

_"She fight that witch!" stated Madoka, "Sayaka-chan, Kyoko-chan, can you see that? Doremi-chan fight the witch."_

_"So? I think she just wants to impress us, and it's just an act," Sayaka smirked, "However, now I have an idea to kill her."_

_"Wait, what? No, don't kill her!" Madoka pleaded, "It's real. She wants to help us."_

_"I'm not convinced," replied Kyoko, "I also want to attack her."_

_"That's the deal. Now, listen to my idea," said Sayaka who then whispered her idea to Madoka and Kyoko._

_A few minutes later, Doremi finally could manage to defeat Albertine there, but strangely, just like Charlotte, Doremi couldn't find Albertine's original form. The redhead sighed deeply, signaled that she was so tired after the battle, and just then, she noticed the presence of the three Puella Magi._

_"Oh, I'm glad that you're here now. I just defeat Albertine here…" she smiled, __"Do you understand now? I'm not your enemy."_

_"No. Witches are our enemies, and so are their apprentices. We need to kill you!" replied Sayaka before she summoned her sword and started to attack the exhausted redhead with Kyoko and Madoka, who reluctantly summoned her arrow._

_In an instant, Sayaka's plan worked, as the exhausted redhead was knocked out. She fell onto the ground as her whole body was full of wounds._

_"M-Madoka-chan, please… don't kill me," she difficultly pleaded, "I just want to be your friend… Don't let the tragedy…"_

_"Alright then, she won't kill you, but I'll be the one who kill you instead," stated Sayaka as she changed one of her sword into a knife and stabbed the redhead with it, "and don't worry, I'll do it with pleasure."_

_"Sayaka, why…"_

_Then she finally passed out._

**.O.**

"Wow, what a twist…" commented Sayaka, "I thought it would be Madoka who did the final attack."

"Well, no wonder if we wanted a revenge later, because this battle was just so brutal," added Aiko, "I can't believe that you three could be that brutal in the previous timeline."

"Huh, fortunately it didn't happen now," Doremi quickly shook of her head, "You know what? I even can feel the pain that I _probably _felt in that timeline, right when I see the scene here."

"You're right to say that your death there is the worst, Doremi-chan. What we did to you there is just… worst," replied Madoka who then hugged Doremi, "Luckily it didn't happen again here. I even fought Albertine with you."

"Well, that's right though… I think you don't need to hug me like this, Madoka-chan."

"I need to, because you look shaken up," Madoka closed her eyes, "If our previous life were really a sibling, then it's my duty to calm you down."

"Alright then, thank you, Madoka-chan," Doremi finally smiled, "I'm so grateful that we live in this timeline, so I can live longer and become your friend."

"Me too, Doremi-chan," Madoka broke her hug and smiled back at the redhead, "I'm also grateful that all of us can become friends here."


	7. Chapter 6: Revenge! FW vs PM

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Puella Magi Madoka Magica © Magica Quartet, 2011. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

**Unite the Two Angels: Timeline Zero**

**.**

**Chapter 6 - Revenge! Fighter Witches vs Puella Magi**

* * *

_"Onpu-chan, can we meet onee-chan? I'm so worried about her," said Pop as she sought for her older sister with one of their best friend, "We're already searching for her since this afternoon, but we still can't find her."_

_"Don't worry, Poppu-chan. I'm sure, we'll find Doremi-chan soon," Onpu assured, "At least, we try to find her now, and I don't think she would go far from here. Kyuubey just want to threaten us."_

_"But how if he said the truth? How if onee-chan…"_

_"That's why, we should find her as soon as possible," cut Onpu, "We should prove to that evil creature that Doremi-chan will be alright."_

_"I hope so," Pop sighed, "I don't want to see her die, because she's everything for me. I love her so much."_

_"I know it, Poppu-chan. She's your older sister, after all," replied Onpu who then pointed at somewhere, "Well then, let's we search for her there."_

_Right after he told Doremi about Albertine's barrier, Kyuubey came to the other fighter witches' house and told them that he trapped Doremi somewhere, but he didn't tell them the details, so they dispersed, walked around the city to search for their leader. Coincidentally, Onpu met Pop when she was searching for the redhead, and right after the young actress told the sixth grader about Kyuubey's statement, Pop decided to search for her older sister with Onpu._

_After they walked around for about five hours, both Onpu and Pop finally arrived at the river near the place where Albertine's barrier had appeared moments ago, and not so long after that, they found out the terrible things which just happened there. Sayaka killed Doremi._

_"Onee-chan!" shouted Pop as she ran to her older sister's lifeless body and knelt before them. She started to cry, "No… This is impossible. I don't want to see you die!"_

_Onpu quickly approached them and checked the body, only to find out that it was real. Her best friend was died. The purple haired girl then found something else on the body's chest, and it was the knife which Sayaka used to kill Doremi._

_Onpu didn't waste her time to turn her attention to the three Puella Magi who were still there with them and asked in angry voice, "Why did you three do that?! How could you kill her like this?! Don't you have any feelings at all?!"_

_"I think that's enough. You killed Mami-san before, so we kill her now. Simple as that," Sayaka coldly replied, "We lost one of our friend, so you should feel the same thing."_

_"That's not the same! Didn't you see that I wanted to warn you all in Charlotte's barrier but then Mami-san tied me there, far away from the place where Charlotte killed her? I wanted to help you all, but I can't!"_

_"You lie! Charlotte is your boss, so…"_

_"Charlotte isn't my boss! Kyuubey lied to you all! Those creatures aren't witches!" Onpu tried to explain, "They were humans who used to be Puella Magi like you all, but then…"_

_"Nonsense. I don't want to hear that!" Sayaka ignored the explanation from Onpu, "Should we also kill you now?"_

_"Fine, I won't ever force you to hear my explain, but don't you feel sorry to see this?" Onpu pointed at Pop who still cried while hugging her older sister's cold body, "Are you happy to see a sixth grader cried after learning that her older sister had died? How could you let something like this happen?"_

_Remembering about their own younger sibling, both Madoka and Kyoko gasped._

_"I've ever felt the same… when my father killed himself, along with my mother and my younger sister, and it was so painful," Kyoko bowed her head and whispered, "If only I knew that she also had a younger sister…"_

_"I don't care!" Sayaka shouted, "Don't you even try to persuade us!"_

_"Sayaka-chan, stop!" replied Madoka, "Onpu-chan's right. We shouldn't have killed Doremi-chan like this."_

_"It's too late to say it now. I killed her anyway," Sayaka crossed her arms, "and about that girl, if you feel sorry about her, then just adopt her and become her older sister."_

_"Sayaka-chan!"_

_Just then, they could hear someone walked to them and called a name. Noticing the voice, Onpu said to the Puella Magi, "Fine, now all of you can go."_

_"Really?" asked Madoka in disbelief._

_"I'll let you go now, but I won't ever let you go next time," Onpu corrected, "We'll finish this unfinished business later."_

_Finally, the three Puella Magi didn't waste their time to leave and go home right before someone else arrived there._

**.O.**

_Several days later…_

_"They're… How can they brutally killed Doremi-chan like that?!" growled Aiko when she talked with the rest of the fighter witches right after they attended Doremi's funeral, "On top of that, it was Sayaka-chan who stabbed her, right on her heart!"_

_"Well, I tried to explain the truth. I even tried to find out if they feel sorry or not after they saw Poppu-chan cried, and__…" Onpu tried to remember, "Both Madoka-chan and Kyoko-chan felt sorry to see her, but Sayaka-chan didn't."_

_"That Sayaka__… She really pissed me off!" shouted Aiko, "How could she be that heartless?!"_

_"Then, what should we do now?" asked Hazuki, "Should we fight them now?"_

_"Alright, we don't have choice but to kill three of them for Doremi-chan's sake," Aiko finally decided, "If they can be that cruel, we should be more cruel than them."_

_"But Madoka-chan and Kyoko-chan felt sorry for what they did," Onpu frowned, "Should we get revenge on all of them?"_

_"Of course, we should," replied Momoko, "Because all of them attacked Doremi-chan before Sayaka-chan finished her off."_

_"Well then, let's we go to their apartment and settle this!" commanded Aiko before they walked out from Misora Park._

_Meanwhile, in the mentioned apartment, Madoka shown her regret to Sayaka and Kyoko._

_"Sayaka-chan, Kyoko-chan, should we kill her like that? She didn't kill Mami-san…" said Madoka worriedly, "and I still remember about Poppu-chan's sad face on that day__… It seems like, Doremi-chan was a good older sister for her."_

_"But she let her boss killed Mami-san! How can you ignore that fact, Madoka?" replied Sayaka, "This is really something that we should do."_

_"I think you're right, Madoka. We already did a crime," Kyoko opined, "Maybe we have to surrender ourselves to the police."_

_"Don't be stupid, Kyoko. I don't think we do anything wrong. We did it for Mami-san's sake," Sayaka shook of her head, "Anyways, now I feel bothered with all of our classmates. Why do they keep persuading me to attend that stupid girl's funeral?"_

_"DON'T TALK ABOUT OUR BEST FRIEND LIKE THAT, YOU KILLER!" shouted Aiko as she opened the door and walked into the apartment unit with Hazuki, Onpu and Momoko, "Don't you know that she kept thinking about you three before her death? She wanted to be your friend but you all were just__…"_

_"Then what do you want now? Do you want to get revenge on me and my friends?" challenged Sayaka, "Alright then, let's we go to the rooftop and finish our business there!"_

_Without them knowing, Kyuubey watched them as they walked upstairs to the apartment's rooftop._

_"Now, they'll kill each other until all of those stupid witches are killed," he whispered, "Then Walpurgisnacht will come and help me to do my evil plan."_

_As they reach the rooftop, all of the seven girls transformed and tried to kill each other._

_"Let me show you who's the winner between us, evil witches."_


	8. Chapter 7: Homura's Wish

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Puella Magi Madoka Magica © Magica Quartet, 2011. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

**Unite the Two Angels: Timeline Zero**

**.**

**Chapter 7 - Homura's Wish**

* * *

_"All of my mothers were killed… No!"_

_Hana-chan just could shout and look at the apartment rooftop where the Fighter Witches had their battle with the Puella Magi just a few moments ago in horror, as she found out that no one could survive from that battle. Exactly, all of them were killed, and the would be Queen of the Witch World just couldn't accept that all of the girls who raised her since she was still a baby were died. The young witch knelt in front of their cold bodies and cried loudly._

_"How can all of you leave me alone here? Don't leave me alone here!" screamed her as her tears kept flowing down her face, "Damn you, incubator!"_

_Meanwhile, someone else walked into the apartment building, as she wanted to visit Madoka and the other Puella Magi in their apartment unit. She walked to the mentioned unit and adjusted her glasses before she noticed that the unit's door was locked. She then knocked the door several times, but no response._

_"It's so strange. When I contacted them an hour ago, they promised to me that they wouldn't go anywhere, but now__…" said the black haired girl to herself, "Where are they now?"_

_"Who are you?" a white creature came there and greeted her, "Are you from Mitakihara?"_

_"Oh, yeah. My name is Akemi Homura, and I want to meet Madoka-chan and the others here," she introduced herself before asked the creature, "Can you tell me where they are now?"_

_"Well, I can tell you, but__… I hope you can prepare yourself, because__… there's a bad news about them."_

_"Bad news?" Homura frowned, "What do you mean?"_

_"Follow me," Kyuubey instructed, "Let's walk to the rooftop."_

_Both of them then walked upstairs until they arrived at the rooftop where Hana-chan was still crying near the four fighter witches' lifeless body. Homura then noticed that there were also Madoka, Sayaka and Kyoko who laid onto the floor, motionless. She asked Kyuubey, "Do you know what happened with them?"_

_"They killed my friends!" shouted Hana-chan angrily just when Kyuubey wanted to answer Homura's question, "All of them killed each other just because of that heartless creature!"_

_"Hey, calm down, young girl. I just granted their wishes and asked their help to fight some evil creatures. I don't know if they wanted to kill some humans."_

_"Shut up!"_

_"Huh, I can't believe this__…" Homura sighed,__ "If only I can save them here, I won't ever be lonely like this."_

_"Then, do you want to make a contract with me?"_

_"Eh? A contract?"_

_"Don't trust him! He's the bad one!" warned Hana-chan, "He also wants to trap you!"_

_"Hey, I just want to help you both to fix everything," Kyuubey denied, then paid his attention on Homura, "I see that you have potential to save your friends."_

_"Really?"_

_"Of course. Just say your wish and I'll grant it for you, then you'll have magic power which you can use to save your friends."_

_"Alright then, just do whatever you want," Hana-chan finally gave up, "Just don't let your friends kill my friends anymore."_

_"If you say so__…" said Homura uncertainly, but then she took a deep breath and added, "I wish I can move here with the others and protect them!"_

**.O.**

"After I made that contract, everything was changed, and I fell asleep," I explained as we reached the last part of the previous timeline, "When I woke up, I just realized that I was back in Mitakihara, and I also became a Puella Magi in this timeline, so I could manage to repeat the time and move here with the others."

"We helped you in a battle, right before Kyuubey commanded us to move here, then you instantly joined with us," Madoka smiled, "Now I understand why Kyuubey was a bit confuse to see you after that battle."

"Yeah, I made my contract in the previous timeline, so he didn't know about it," I smiled back, "I kept remembering about the last tragedy in the previous timeline, so when Kyuubey talked about the witch apprentices to us, I promised to myself. I'll make sure that we won't ever kill each other, because in this timeline, I want all of us to be objective. Even though Kyuubey was the one who sent us here, it doesn't mean that we should trust him completely."

"I know, I'm just too naive," Mami sighed, remembered about the moment when we had an argument in Charlotte's barrier, "In short, you became a Puella Magi to save all of us."

"Now I understand why you wanted to hear the truth from us," Doremi concluded, "Thanks for sharing your story, Homura-chan."

"You're welcome, Doremi-chan," I replied, "Now that all of us can get along together, I think it's better if we can be humanized soon."

"Don't worry, Homura-chan. We'll find the way soon," Onpu assured, "Then we can defeat Walpurgisnacht together."

Suddenly, Madoka noticed the time, "Ah, it's better if we go home now. My family will come to our apartment tonight."

Five of us then said goodbye to Doremi and her best friends before we went home to our apartment.


End file.
